


Bellarke AU: Back to You

by bellarkeshipper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeshipper/pseuds/bellarkeshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a successful doctor in L.A., while Bellamy is a lawyer. They broke up. They meet one day at the airport. How will they react when they see each other? Will old feelings resurface. </p><p>Originally posted on tumblr as bellarkeshipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellarke AU: Back to You

Bellarke AU: Back to You  
Hey everyone, here’s a fanfic I’ve written on Bellarke. Originally posted on tumblr as bellarkeshipper. In this Clarke is a successful doctor in LA, and Bellamy is a lawyer.

LAX was busy as usual. Looking around, Clarke smiled, happy that she was finally taking a break from the hospital. It had been two years since Clarke had seen her best friend Octavia. Clarke had been so busy working so many shifts as at the hospital, that everytime Octavia would call her and try to convince her to take a holiday, but Clarke always ended up cancelling.

Finally Octavia had had enough. “Ok Clarke it’s been 2 years and now I won’t hear a no. I know why you are hesitant because of what happened between you and Bellamy. But don’t worry Bellamy isn’t coming. I am sending you your plane ticket to come visit me in New York,” Octavia had said a week ago. Clarke tried to come up with an excuse but this time octavia refused to listen.

"Ok fine, I’ll take a break from the hospital I promise. And plus I do miss talking to you O," Clarke said. Clarke was truly grateful to Octavia for finally forcing her to visit her in New York.

As usual Clarke was early. There were still a few hours before her flight to New York. “I might as well get some rest while I wait,” Clarke thought and went to sit in the airport seating area and maybe even have a nap. With all the late night shifts that Clarke had been working at the hospital, it was no surprise that Clarke was already falling asleep once she sat down.

She was just about to doze off when she heard a familiar voice. “Princess, is that you?”. Clarke could recognize that voice anywhere. It had been two years and even now hearing that voice made her heart beat faster and she couldn’t help but feel a sense of happiness. Clarke opened her eyes to take in the familiar sight. He was wearing a dark blue T shirt and jeans: Bellamy Blake, Clarke’s ex boyfriend was here in LAX. “Why does he still have to have that cute smile and look so handsome,” Clarke thought to herself. Clarke got up and gave a small smile at Bellamy.

"Bellamy…it’s good to see you," Clarke said and she stood awkwardly not knowing if she should hug Bellamy or not. It looked like she wasn’t the only one. Bellamy looked at Clarke, noticing that she still looked the same, maybe a little tanned, but still just as pretty. "It’s good to see you princess," Bellamy smiled and hugged Clarke. Hugging Bellamy brought back all the old feelings for Clarke. The feeling of safety and love when she was with Bellamy, and the smell of his aftershave made Clarke remember what they used to have and how much she still missed him. Clarke suddenly remembered that she was still hugging Bellamy and broke away from the hug.

"Long time no see. How’s your job going as a lawyer? Have you fought any interesting cases lately?" Clarke asked trying to sound as casual as possible. Bellamy grinned. "I have actually. Just yesterday I had this case where my client was accused of stealing all of her ex-husbands money, when in fact she did it because he owed her all this money in child support, so she is actually innocent," Bellamy replied confidently. "Wow that’s great," Clarke replied genuinely happy for Bellamy. Looking at Bellamy, Clarke could tell that he was truly happy with his job.

"What about you princess? How many more lives have you been able to save and make better?" Bellamy asked curious to know what Clarke had been upto. Clarke smiled at Bellamy. "It’s been good and tough sometimes. Some shifts are nice when I can help my patients, but there are other days, when it’s heartbreaking to see patients whom I can’t save," Clarke said becoming a little emotional. Bellamy couldn’t help but put a hand on Clarke’s shoulder to comfort her. "Hey you are doing your best princess. I know that you are the best doctor in the whole of California," Bellamy told her confidently. Clarke couldn’t help but give Bellamy a grateful smile. "Thanks Bellamy," Clarke said.

"So where are you off to?" Clarke asked. "Another case to fight in another city?" Clarke asked. Although Clarke and Bellamy had broken up a year ago, Clarke still got news about Bellamy from Octavia sometimes. I’m heading to New York. Octavia called and asked me to come visit her," Bellamy said with a smile. Suddenly it all made sense to Clarke. She cursed herself for falling in Octavia’s trap. "I can’t believe I fell for Octavia’s plan," Clarke fumed.

Bellamy looked confused at first and then looking at Clarke’s luggage, and her reaction, Bellamy also realized what his sister had done. “I can’t believe Octavia fooled us both to get us to take the same flight to go see her,” Bellamy said a little angry at first, but then he started to laugh. When Clarke thought about it, she couldn’t help but start laughing as well. Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other then, feeling like old times before.

Then Clarke became serious. “Bellamy….I’ve missed you,” Clarke looked at Bellamy then who was sitting by her side. Bellamy looked at Clarke and responded by squeezing Clarke’s hand. “I missed you too Clarke. I’m sorry for being so busy with work when we were together and for getting mad at you. I…never wanted to break up with you,” Bellamy said looking at Clarke with a serious expression on his face. Looking at Bellamy, Clarke realized that Bellamy meant every word he said. She rested her head on Bellamy’s shoulder and held his hand. ” I know. Can we start over? I can’t imagine staying away from you for so long again,” Clarke said. Bellamy kissed Clarke on her forehead. “I’m back to you Clarke. I promise we will work things out this time,” Bellamy said.   
Clarke smiled because she knew that this time she and Bellamy were finally back to where they belonged: being side by side. And it was all thanks to Octavia, their matchmaker who brought them back together.

Hope you all enjoy reading! 


End file.
